You'll Be Mine, soon
by Re-o-ko
Summary: It's a NR fic. Ruby still loves Hiro, but can she stop to see that someone eles loves her even more? This someone will do anything to make her see that he is the one for her and not Hiro. 0neShot


**You'll be mine**

By: Re-o-ko

Hiya everyone! This is my very first fanfiction so go easy on me. I love Nall and Ruby so I decided to do my first fanfiction on them. This story will be a semi-short story. It will only be about 2 or 3 chapters. I'm sorry if the Chapters are short. 

I don't own any of the characters so all disclaimers apply. 

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

~Whisper~

**"My Hiro?!?"**

            A beautiful woman walked through the forest. Her long Red hair was tied in a ponytail and yet it still reached down to her waist. She was wearing a summer's red dress with dark-red flowers printed on it, along with matching sandals that Jean had bought her last year.

            Last year…

            It had been exactly one year since Nall had taught her how to turn into a human. Today all her friends were going to a picnic to celebrate her one-year anniversary as a human and to celebrate a reunion. Everyone had split up right after Lucia and Hiro came back from the Blue Star. 

She was so excited to see everyone again. _Everyone… _

"Ruby! Ruby! Where are you?" A teenaged-boy yelled. Ruby knew that voice anywhere. 

"Over here Nall!" She yelled back. The Teenager -(AN: Yah I know he's over 1000 years old. But he still looks like a 19 year old if you ask me! He's so cute!) –ran up to her and grabbed her arm. 

"Ruby, Where have you been?! I was looking for you everywhere! We're going to be late for the picnic." Nall scolded. But instead of getting mad, Ruby just had a sweet smile on her beautiful white pearly face. She giggled and then did something Nall would have never expected. She kissed him on the cheek, then ran up ahead towards the area were the picnic was going to be held. 

Nall just stood there. His face was 3 different shades of red. _Did…did…did she just kiss me?!? _Nall thought to himself. He quickly brought himself back to reality. He ran after Ruby. "Ruby…" Nall yelled after her. She slowed her pace and he caught up to her. "Ruby…I…I… Why did you do that?" Nall asked. He regretted his words as soon as he had said them. _Damn! She finally kissed me and I said is 'why did you do that?_'Nall mentally kicked himself. 

Ruby made a serious face. "It's thanks…from me. Thank you Nall. Thank you for teaching me how to be a human." Ruby said. Nall stared at Ruby and lifted one of his eyebrows. 

"Ruby…Are you okay?" He brought his hand up to her forehead. "I think you might be sick or something. It's making you delirious." Ruby slapped his had away. 

She was upset. " NO! I'm fine!" she yelled. "Can't I just thank you once without having you tease me? Forget it!" Ruby started to walk faster. "Forget I even said that!"

_Damn. I made her mad at me…again. Well, she does look so cute when she's mad, but…_"Um…Ruby" Nall said loudly so she could her it. Ruby heard it. She stopped and turned to face Nall. She glared daggers at him. _What does he want now!_ Ruby thought 

"Ruby, you're welcome." Nall said as he kissed Ruby on the cheek. This made Ruby blush. Nall loved it when Ruby blushed. It was a rare event to see ruby blush. 

"Well" Ruby said as she turned away from Nall, trying to hide her blushed face. "We better get to the picnic now or we'll be late. It will be great to see everyone back together. And I really want to see my Hiro again" ruby exclaimed.

            Nall's heart sank at those words. _My Hiro. _Her words echoed through his head._ Her Hiro!_ Nall thought angrily. _HER HIRO!!!! WHAT THE HELL! WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME! I've been the one who's loved her for the past year. And what do I get for it! MY HIRO she says. I can't believe her. Ruby already knows that Hiro is with Lucia._ Nall was very angry now. He started to walk faster and sped past Ruby. Ruby noticed his quickened pace and tried to keep up. 

            "Hey Nall what's the hurry? I'm pretty sure were not that late." Ruby said as she tried to catch up to Nall, but her sandals were making it very difficult for her to jump over the tree roots. "Hey lunk-head! Did you hear what I said? I said slow down!" Ruby said in not as such a sweet of a voice this time. Actually she yelled it out.

 Nall realized that he was walking really fast and noticed Ruby 5 meters behind him. "Sorry Ruby," Nall apologized. He was still mad at her. Ruby noticed something wrong with Nall. 

"Nall what's wrong? You never apologize! Speak up! What's with you?" Ruby asked.

Nall wasn't in the mood to talk to her at that time. _What's with me!?! Only the fact that I love you and you still love Hiro!!! AHH! Ruby you are so immature sometimes! Get over him! Come to me!_ "Nothing." Nall said plainly. 

"Yah right! I can see through you Nall. What is it?" Ruby asked again in hopes he would tell her. 

_Yah right Ruby! If you could see through me than you would be able to see the fact that I want you_. Nall keep thinking. He wanted to say that but he chose some better-suited words for the moment. "You know what Ruby," Nall started. 

"What?" Ruby asked

"You are so immature!" Nall said

"I'm immature! WELL THAT'S THE LAST TIME I TRY TO BE CONSEDERATE!! You must have been dropped on your head as a baby! You're crazy! I wouldn't talk Nall! Humph, I've never heard anything so ridiculous! I try to be nice and all I get is criticism!" Ruby yelled angrily as she walked past Nall with her nose held in the air. 

_And I tried to love you and all I got was a broken heart! Sometimes I hate you Ruby._*  "Well Criticism is the only thing you deserve. And do you seriously think you're mature by the way you're acting?!" Nall mocked.  

"Well I can see you recovered from whatever was wrong with you." Ruby said as she winked at Nall. She turned away and resumed walking towards the picnic area. 

For once Nall was speechless. He too started to walk again to the picnic. _Ruby, you surprise me in many ways. I love you and one day I will make you mine and only mine_. Nall Thought to himself. He smirked. _You'll be my mate soon my dear Ruby._

YAH! First chapter done! =) Sorry for making my chapter so short. 

            I'd like to thank my friend for helping me with the character's attitudes. I like Lunar games a lot, but I don't have any. Yes it's sad ='(

Thank you Love Guardian for helping me! =) You guys should check out her story too, it's called The Clashing of time. It's really good. By the way, I have no clue how I'm going to end this story…he-he-he...so suggestions are welcome! Please R/R since it's my first fanfic go easy on me.

My next chapter will be sometime in February (I hope) after exams. 


End file.
